spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Hellsing
"Do not lose your composure, do not break your stance, stretch out your awareness, and do not let your guard down for even a second, and if do not know it, then i shall enlighten you. This is the form of true despair." - Jin Hellsing Jin Hellsing (ジンヘルシング, Jin Herushingu) is an Arrancar and the Quinto (5th) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army. History/Background Jin Hellsing is the son of Hale Waterstorm and Gerhalt Anderson. Hale's relationship with Gerhalt grew and she became pregnant with Jin. The mad blood within Gerhalt attempted to enter Jin while he was still in his mother's womb, but Hale managed to fight it off. Afterwards, Hale moved to a remote location in the mountains where she raised Jin and trained him to use the Rokushiki. few months later, Hale sensed the approaching of a great evil and decided that it was about time she told Jin concerning his origins. She also told him that if anything were to happen to her, he should look for his grandfather, Evan Ironfist. Hale's premonitions proved to be true, as she was attacked by Drago four days later on Jin's 10th birthday. Hours after the chaos, Jin, who fell unconscious, then awoke amongst the rubble and began searching for his mother, with no success, enraged, Jin swore revenge. He was then taken in by Evan, who began to train him in Rokushiki. 10 years later, after Evan's death, Jin's personality becomes very lethal with his killing psychopathy, his strength and his accuracy are very immense to kill in his path, after several weeks later, his personality became normal during the massacre to kill all organic lives, Jin comes to his senses to confront and defeats Drago, destroying him temporarily. In Hueco Mundo, as a Privaron Espada, Jin felt alone in the world, being white while those around him were black. He wandered Hueco Mundo alone, lamenting his existence, until one day he came across a white tree with many sharp spines. Jin finds it satisfying due to its emptiness, sank into it, destroying part of his arm, finally at peace. An unspecified amount of time later, he was recruited by Aizen into the Espada. Personality "C,mon, get up attack me!!, you've been broked some of your legs that i cut it!, summon your familiars......transform your body.......heal some of your seven legs and stand!, the evening is still so young!, C,mon hurry! hurry! HURRY!!, pull yourself together!, the fun has just begun!, C,mon HURRY!!!" - Jin's insanity before he killed Drago. Jin has two personalities, his first acts in an aristocratic manner. He always seems serene and apathetic towards other people, even while actually deeply conflicted. He is notably calm, even in battle. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations he is faced with, and rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. Jin is easily offended if his name is not used properly. As such, he views to any other person with disdain for always referring to him improperly. Jin is very perceptive, fully aware of the limits of his abilities, and anything he states in comparison to an opponent is usually justified. However, his second sometimes Jin fights with ferocity and often-extreme cruelty, rarely shooting to kill until his target has been totally disabled and humiliated whenever he's been twisted side. Jin is very egotistical as well. He freely taunts and belittles his opponents, often allowing them to inflict seemingly fatal wounds before healing himself and obliterating his enemy. One of his favorite methods is allowing himself to be blown to shreds before simply flowing back together. It can accurately be stated that rather than killing his opponents, Jin breaks them. Underneath his cocky, arrogant attitude, Jin seems deeply sad and is envious of humans, for they are blessed with the gift of death and moving on to the next life, while he himself is unable to die and must walk the Earth for eternity until the last day. He clearly regrets his decision to become an immortal monster, and has great respect for humans who have the willpower to endure old age and death. Equipment Caja Negación (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), kaha negashion; Spanish for "Negation Box," Japanese for "Anti-Membrane of Negation"): An item given to the Espada by Aizen, which is meant to punish their Fracción, if necessary. This cube, when used on a subject, traps them in an alternate dimension from which there is no escape, however, this assumes it's being used as intended. More powerful Arrancar, namely the Espada themselves, can escape, given enough time. The Jackal (ジャッカル), Jakkaru): Its a unique combat pistol that makes it seem as if it doesn't have a pistol slide; however, the entire upper assembly is the slide, and moves only a minimal distance compared to other guns', making it appear as if there is no pistol slide. The rounds are jacketed with a "casing" of blessed Macedonian silver and tipped with a hollow point, which contains an explosive charge of pre-blessed mercury. However, the high calibre-bullets also have a downside; their great size limits of The Jackal's magazine capacity to six rounds. Resabiado (悪質な), Akushitsuna; Spanish for "Vicious", Japanese for "Violent"): The hilt of Resabiado resembles a five to six feet long single-edged katana, with a dark red handle and silver, oval-shaped guard with slits going down the middle of both ends. Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Jin is a physically strong fighter but he is also well versed in numerous martial arts styles. His fighting techniques is incredibly destructive, using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time. Expert Swordsman: Back when he was only a Privaron Espada, he was able to easily fight at highest great hollow-level and take down a large group of enemies attacking him at once. His skills are very versatile, as he always wields his sword with one hand, and uses his speed and strength to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Master Marksman: Jin is quite skilled with his pistol called The Jackal when he released it. He can fire very precise Armour-Piercing Bullets while fighting more than one opponent, and can launch a continuous barrage of Bullets which even any fighters have difficulty avoiding. Master Tactician: Jin is a highly perceptive fighter, almost immediately determining an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. He is a crafty tactician, effectively using Kidō to confuse his opponents. He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents, and effectively uses his knowledge to end the battle in his favor. Kidō Expert: Jin, having been a Hollow for a long time, seems to be well-versed enough in Kidō to have an understanding of at least fairly high-level Kidō spells without incantation, He has been seen using them in conjunction with his released Zanpakutō to deliver more damage to his opponents. Immense Strength: Jin possesses a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm, He can upturn huge portions of rock floor with a single strike at the ground with his fist, He kicked an enemy a tremendous distance with a single kick with ease. Enhanced Speed: While he possesses his skill in Soru, Jin is deceptively fast for his size and build. Thanks to his raw power, Jin's leg strength allows him to more than make up for his lack of Soru. Immense Durability: His Technique which allows him to move while using Tekkai, and using powerful pierce attacks at his enemies while maintaining his defense. he claims to be the only Rokushiki user capable of doing so. Enhanced Reflexes: Jin possesses extreme sharp reflexes, and a high degree agility and speed. Despite his being severely battle worn. Enhanced Endurance: Despite gaining severe injuries, Jin continued fighting effectively, even ignoring his wounds to the point where he seemed unfazed by them. Jin's endurance is strengthened to the point where he can continue fighting effectively after receiving many injuries, and can survive attacks which would easily kill normal Hollows. Immense Spiritual Power: Unlike any other of his element powers, his dark elemental powers are extremely powerful enough to destroy the large part of the city-sized Las Noches dome, the force of the dark blasts can send an opponent hurtling long distances, effectively destroying any obstacle in its path at great range. Special Techniques Bala This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Jin's Bala is red, and is powerful enough to blast a huge hole into two unseated Shinigami. Cero Oscuras It is a black Cero with a green outline, which Jin states to be similar to Ichigo's black Getsuga Tenshō. Jin's Cero Oscuras is powerful enough to blast Ichigo's mask away and destroy a large part of the city-sized Las Noches' dome. Descorrer A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Sonido Is a high-speed movement technique of the Arrancar. It is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo, which is roughly equal in terms of speed, and the Quincy's Hirenkyaku. Hierro Is a defensive Arrancar technique, the user's Reiryoku condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō. This allows users to confront some of the sword-wielding Shinigami barehanded. While this technique is exhibited by all Arrancar to some degree, the strength of an individual's Hierro is entirely proportional to the potency of their Reiryoku. Pesquisa Is an advanced Arrancar perception technique, the practitioner sends out a radiating pulse which reacts to sources of Reiatsu within a certain proximity, allowing the practitioner to determine the location of any sensed individuals and gauge how powerful they actually are. Category:Fan Character Category:Characters